


I love you

by simply_L



Series: Don't leave me... [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindness, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Disability, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Akashi Seijuurou, blind kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_L/pseuds/simply_L
Summary: How do one even bring up the topic of sex to their partner?‘I want to have sex with you’?‘Let’s have sex’?‘Please go into me’?Kuroko would die of embarrassment even before he finished uttering those words!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke
> 
> Warnings: Smut, explicit, yaoi, possible OOCness
> 
> This is my first time writing smut. I had to refer to many other fics to finish this one...... I need holy water...

Akashi is a patient and gentle lover. Everything he does had taken Kuroko’s readiness, comfortability and feelings into account. Akashi gives and gives and never asks for anything in return. It has been like that ever since their first impromptu confession nearing the end of their third year in Teiko Middle School.

 

When they had first announced their relationship to their friends, the reactions received had been mostly positive.

Aomine had smirked and commented that it’s ‘almost about time’.

Midorima adjusted his spectacles, cleared his throat and claimed that he has no need for any ‘extra information’ regarding his to-be formal teammate, though both Akashi and Kuroko knew that he was secretly happy for them, such a tsundere he is.

Murasakibara merely munched on his chips with a ‘congrats’ and told Akashi to treat the small-small Kuroko with care and love (not that Akashi needs to be told), much to Akashi’s amusement and Kuroko’s annoyance.

Kise whined and cried for the loss of his ‘lovely, innocent Kurokocchi’ but later composed himself to congratulate the two of them before bursting into tears and clinging onto the unexpected Aomine. Akashi wonders when it will be their turn.

Momoi squealed and bounced on the spot, clinging onto the irritated Aomine’s other arm, all the while commenting about how cute and compatible they looked.

 

Getting Masaomi’s approval was much easier than expected. The senior Akashi merely gave the two boys a long look, nodded his head and let the boys off with ‘I want a heir, Seijuurou. I don’t care about the method you choose to get one’ as the only condition.

As for the rest of the members in the Akashi household, they were more than accepting of them. The maids like Akashi and adore Kuroko and the butlers were happy ‘as long as their young masters are happy’.

 

During the rest of their Teiko days, Kuroko had several dirty looks being thrown at him, but with Akashi near him all the time, no one dared to act on anything to Kuroko.  
  
Just like that, both of them graduated from Teiko and were accepted into Rakuzan High School as one of the top few scorers of their entrance exam.

 

Now, both Akashi and Kuroko are starting their second year into Rakuzan High School in Kyoto.

 

While the Akashi family owned a branch house in Kyoto, both Akashi and Kuroko had expressed interest in living independently away from the household during their first year, causing the two of them to consider the Rakuzan dorm for their years in Rakuzan. As a plus point, the dorm is just beside the school, making their travel to and fro school faster. This is especially advantageous for Akashi due to his often staying late for his presidency and captaincy duties.

 

There are three types of dorms to choose from:

The Zokushuu dorm[i], a twelve-user dorm with three bedrooms with two double-decker beds per room and a huge common room,

The Riku dorm[ii], a four-user room with two bedrooms with two single beds per room and a common room,

The Ryousha dorm[iii] dorm, a two-user room with two huge bedrooms with a super single bed and study table each and a common room.

 

The differences between these dorms?

The rent, the room size and the privacy.

 

Needless to say, Kuroko and Akashi rented the Ryousha dorm.

 

The Rakuzan dorms allowed their students to shift the furniture in their room however they please on the condition that it is agreeable by all that shared the room and that they would revert it back to the original position after their graduation. The only changes Akashi and Kuroko made to their dorms was to push their super single beds to the same room, beside each other so that they could sleep together.

 

Anyways, back to Akashi as a lover. While Kuroko loves how considerate Akashi is, he just wishes that Akashi would sometimes be a bit more selfish about himself and take initiatives in some stages of their relationship.

 

Like now.

 

Well to be fair, Kuroko is a healthy male; and healthy males have their needs, much less a healthy male in a nice and wonderful relationship completed with a perfect gentlemanly boyfriend.

 

Kuroko is currently ready for the next stage of their relationship – he had been ready since a long while ago – but he is too shy to bring it up to Akashi.

 

In the first place, how do one even bring up the topic of sex to their partner?

‘I want to have sex with you’?

‘Let’s have sex’?

‘Please go into me’?

Kuroko would die of embarrassment even before he finished uttering those words!

 

Kuroko rubs at the front of his trousers, feeling his crotch harden. Even though it is a Saturday, Akashi has to meet up with the coaches for training discussions, enabling Kuroko to head back ahead of him, giving Kuroko all the privacy he needs to do this.

 

Kuroko gasps in the unexpected pleasure.

 

The human brain is an amazing thing. The brain baffles scientists even after years of intense research and studying. It is the most complex tissue of the human body. After his sight was taken away, the part of the brain that oversaw that part of his senses had somehow migrated to his other senses. Thanks to that, his sense of smell, taste, hearing and touch has been enhanced, making Kuroko’s body even more responsive and sensitive to stimuli. This is the first time Kuroko had masturbated since his accident. He is surprised by how sensitive his body is.

 

The boy cups his bulge, squeezing and releasing the hold he has. He moans softly at the wonderful sensation trickling up his spine. He instinctively closes his legs, his thighs unable to meet properly due to the palm in-between him. The pleasure feels even better like that as he throws his head back and pull at his trousers with his other hand, drowning himself in the friction his trousers and hands provided.

 

Kuroko wonders what kind of sex partner Akashi is like.

Will Akashi go slow with foreplay or jump quickly into preparing him.

Is Akashi into nipple play? Does Akashi like toys? Will lingerie turn him on?

Will Akashi let Kuroko cum quickly or will be deny Kuroko of any release?

 

Kuroko imagines Akashi’s hand pumping his cock, his other hand caressing and tickling at his balls. Trailing a finger up his tights to where the tights and crotch meet, pretending that it was Akashi’s finger, and then circling around the bulge through the pants, feeling his cock twitch a little at the almost feathery touches.  
  
“S-Sei…” Kuroko whimpers, his eyes shut tight as the touches on his bulge increase in intensity. Kuroko turns over and starts humping against the soft mattress, the contact driving him insane.

 

“Sei… more…” Kuroko gasps and quickens his pace against the mattress. His imaginary Akashi also increasing his pace, his hand fisting at his cock and—

 

“Tetsuya?”

 

—Kuroko freezes. Akashi had just caught him masturbating. Kuroko immediately turns around and sits up, hissing at the wonderful pleasure that movement gave him.

 

“S-Sei! I can explain… I—”

 

“Continue what you were doing, Tetsuya,” Akashi interrupts, throwing his bag to the side and climbing onto bed to hover over the smaller boy.

 

His meeting with the coaches had ended early. Akashi had been excited to return to their shared dorm to see Kuroko, but the sight he was greeted with was better than what he would have imagined. A flushed, panting Kuroko humping himself against the mattress; such a delicious sight – Akashi could feel his member twitching in his own trousers.

 

“Touching yourself while I am away, how naughty, Tetsuya.” Akashi murmurs into Kuroko’s ear, the latter flushing bright red.  
  
“Keep your hands away from yourself now, sweetie. Let me take care of you.” Akashi whispers sensually. Kuroko whines at all the thoughts of Akashi touching him.

 

“Sei… please…”

 

“Shush, puppy. Be patient,” The redhead teases.

 

Kuroko flushes at the nickname.

 

Akashi removes Kuroko’s shirt and trousers deliberately slowly, giving the blind boy enough time to stop him if he wants to, not that he would.

 

After Kuroko had been stripped down to just his undergarments, Akashi marvels at the beautiful sight. Kuroko’s lean-muscled body twisting about on the mattress, his erection straining against very wet boxes. Akashi very, very slowly pulls down the boxes until only the tip is trapped in the waistband.

 

“Tetsuya…” Akashi breathes. “You are so wet already.”

 

Kuroko immediately slaps two palms over his face, covering the flush that is growing even redder. Akashi is being so embarrassing!

 

Sei is saying such embarrassing things!

 

The redhead carefully brings a finger to the tip of the bulge, circling around said tip and watching the dry part of the boxers slowly getting wet from pre-cum. Kuroko whimpers, squirming with need and want. And then, without warning, Akashi yanks the boxers down Kuroko’s thigh and pass his feet, watching Kuroko’s hard erection bounce happily out of its confinement and slapping against his flat stomach.

 

Akashi quickly removes his blazer and shirt, throwing them away carelessly before leaning over Kuroko, body prop up by his elbows. He kisses Kuroko, lips gently touching lips and then deepens it by running his tongue over Kuroko’s, asking for entrance.

 

Kuroko allows Akashi’s tongue in, moaning loudly at the feeling of Akashi’s tongue caressing the top of his mouth. He shrieks into the kiss when Akashi lowers his hips onto him, the feeling of Akashi’s hard cock and trousers rubbing against his own naked dick has him seeing stars.

 

When they break away from the kiss, both Kuroko and Akashi were panting from the lack of air. The latter drags his tongue from the former’s mouth down to his chin and sliding down his neck. The teal-head tilts his head back to give Akashi more excess. Akashi however, reaches down to his collar bone, licking at the protruding bone before travelling further south to his nipples. His tongue traces circles around the smaller boy’s nipples and then gently lick at the nub, coaxing a gasp out of the trembling blue.

 

Kuroko moans loudly when Akashi cups his naked cock, rubbing and squeezing it roughly, silently thanking whoever built the Rakuzan Dorms that they made the walls soundproof. Kuroko feels Akashi adjust his grip, one warm hand holding, stroking and pumping his cock and the other tickling at his sensitive balls.

 

“A-ka… A-Ah!” Kuroko gasps when Akashi runs a finger over extra sensitive tip, pulling and pushing his foreskin up and down.

 

Kuroko shakes his head left and right rapidly. The pleasure is so intense, so great he could not articulate just how good it is. He gasps and pants and fat tears leak from his eyes. It is so good, so, so good. He is almost there, he can feel it – the wonderful heat pooling in his stomach, his balls pulling tight. His legs started kicking and jerking at nothing – it is nothing like he had experienced before – Akashi is just that good. He can tell, he is going to cum, his body going all taut and away from the bed; just one more hot, delicious pump and it would tip him over the edge. Just one more—!

 

But no! He doesn’t want that! He doesn’t want to cum like that! He wants Akashi in him; he wants to cum with Akashi’s member in him, not by his hand!

 

Just before his body ejects the white, hot semen, Kuroko quickly wraps a hand tightly around the base of his cock, preventing orgasm. He felt more wet tears streaming down his face as he stops his body from the orgasm it so wanted. His body shivers uncontrollably, biting his own lips to stave off the urge to orgasm.

 

“—Urgh…!”

 

When the need for orgasm is no longer as intense, Kuroko let himself go. His body collapses onto the bed, slightly drained and panting. He tries to relax into the bed – a feat too difficult with the thick, hot, hard cock throbbing between his legs.

 

Akashi stared, befuddled. He was surprised when his Tetsuya’s hand suddenly wrap around himself when Akashi knew that he was so, so close to cumming. Akashi suddenly felt dread and coldness wash over him.

 

_Did he do something he shouldn’t have?_

“T-Tetsuya…?” Akashi questions carefully. “I’m sorry… Did I do something wrong? I-I-I’m sorry, I should have controlled myself more, I—”

 

He is silent by a hand pulling weakly and cupping his cheeks.

 

“N-no… Sei.” Kuroko’s voice is rough from all the pleasure he had received. “It was good… so good. The best I ever had.” He smiles.

 

“T-Then why…?” Akashi frowned, utterly confused.

 

Kuroko spreads his legs open, giving Akashi a complete view of his hard cock and twitching hole. Akashi licks his lips. The hand that is on his cheeks trails down to his neck, and then his shoulders down to upper arm to his hand. Said hand is then brought to Kuroko’s pink hole.

 

“Sei… please!” Kuroko begs, opening his legs even more.

 

Recognition dawns onto Akashi when he realises what Kuroko wants. However, is that really a good idea?

 

“Are you sure, Tetsuya?”

 

Kuroko pushes against the fingers that are touching but not quite touching him.

 

“Yes!” He hisses.

 

Akashi took a deep breath and smiles, not that Kuroko can see it.

 

“Okay puppy,” He relents and strokes Kuroko’s hair. “We will need to prepare you first.”

 

Akashi got off the bed to their bedside drawer to retrieve a lube, some wet wipes and an absorbent pad. Since they are doing it in the dorm, it would be troublesome to get the sheets dirty. Though, when Akashi left Kuroko for those supplies, he had failed to take into account that Kuroko is unable to see where Akashi is and would feel insecure at being left at such vulnerable position.

 

“S-Sei? Sei, where are you?!”

 

Akashi looks up from the drawer to see a slightly panicky Kuroko waving his hand and slapping the air to feel for him. The redhead immediately closes drawer and throws their supplies on to the bed. He grabs onto one of Kuroko’s waving hand, his hand gently patting Kuroko’s heart like how one sooths a fussy baby.  
  
“Shh, I am right here, Kuroko. Don’t be scared.”

 

With his hand still holding onto Kuroko’s, the boy unfolds the absorbent pad with the other and slides it besides the other’s hip.

 

“Lift your hips, sweetheart.” Akashi instructs.

 

Kuroko obeys, planting his feet against the soft mattress to push his hips up. He makes a questioning noise when he lowers his hips and felt a soft-spongey material.

 

“Absorbent pad,” Akashi explains coolly. “You wouldn’t want to get the sheets dirty and announce to everyone in this dorm what we are up do, would you?” He teases.

 

Kuroko flushes red at that. “N-no…” He mumbled with embarrassment.

 

Akashi quickly lube up three fingers, leaning up to drop a kiss to the side of Kuroko’s mouth before sliding down to his crotch area to circle around the puckered hole.

 

Kuroko jerks and hisses at the feeling of cool lube against heated skin. Akashi pats at his hips and kiss at it in apology, continuing with the circling of the hole to heat up the lube. He brings a hand down to stroke at Kuroko’s slightly soft cock, listening to Kuroko groan and writhe underneath him. Akashi then pushes one-knuckle deep into Kuroko, mouthing at his erection at the same time. The moan that Kuroko releases is melody to Akashi’s ears. He slowly pushes the finger in fully, carefully caressing around Kuroko’s walls helping him relax. He sucks hard at Kuroko, replacing any possible pain with pleasure.

 

When he feels Kuroko relaxing around him, Akashi pushes in a second finger, forcing himself against the tight ring of muscle. Kuroko hisses in pain—

 

— and then in pleasure when Akashi sucks at him again, hard.

 

Kuroko whimpers at the loss when Akashi pulls back and instead, focuses on finding something within Kuroko, stroking and pushing against the walls. Akashi rocks his fingers in and out, twisting around before he finally finds a tiny nub and curls his fingers at it.

 

Kuroko gasps loudly, his eyes opening wide and body arcing off the bed. He never expected it to feel so good. Seeing Kuroko’s adorable reaction to having his prostate touched, Akashi grins evilly and continues to attack at it, sometimes with deliberate, hard strokes, and others with feathery, light touches.

 

“Tetsuya, do you like it?” Akashi teases, keeping a close eye on Kuroko’s face for any signs of discomfort. “Do you like having my finger in your hole, stroking you until all that you can think of is the pleasure?” Seeing as Kuroko is blinded by pleasure, he adds the final finger, preparing him for something even bigger.

 

“I know you like it, you naughty, dirty child. You like my finger in you. I bet I can make you cum just like this. Do you want to cum from this?”

 

Akashi has never seen anyone as beautiful as Kuroko. Face flushed and eyes glazed with lust, Kuroko makes a masterpiece. Akashi feels a sense of possessiveness wash over him. Kuroko is his and his only. No one else should see him like this, panting and begging and squirming with need.

 

The pleasure is so intense, so wonderful, Kuroko is too far gone to form coherent words. The only responses he can give to Akashi are whimpers and moans.

 

Kuroko can feel an orgasm incoming. The familiar heat pooling in his abdomen and his balls pulling tight once again. Right when he is about to release, Akashi tightens a hand around his shaft, forbidding any orgasm. Wetness overflows at the tip and dribbles down his cock, causing a tickling sensation.

 

Kuroko whines and cries. “S-Sei… want—cum… ugh!” He begs.

 

Akashi kisses Kuroko. “Not yet, my sweet. I am not in you yet.”

 

To be honest, Akashi feels bad stopping Kuroko’s orgasm, but he knows that Kuroko would regret later if he lets him cum right now. Deciding to bring Kuroko to orgasm soon, Akashi removes the three fingers from the hole, leaving it stretched and empty.

 

Kuroko whimpers, his hole twitching at the loss. He wants something to fill it up! Akashi quickly appease him by lubing up his dick and pressing it against Kuroko’s constantly twitching hole, his trousers and boxes landing somewhere in the room.

 

“Are you sure, Tetsuya? There’s no going back after this,” Akashi warns.

 

Kuroko responds by pushing eagerly against the redhead’s tip. “Ugh! Sei-kun—please!”

 

“I am pushing in now. It may hurt a little,” Akashi warns, pushing himself in slowly until he is fully sheathed, burying himself balls deep.

 

Kuroko groans at the stretch. It isn’t painful, since Akashi is careful when stretching him, but the fullness feels a slightest bit uncomfortable.

 

It takes all of his self-control to not move before Kuroko is ready. It is so hot and tight inside Kuroko. When the boy pushes against him, signalling his readiness, Akashi pulls out slowly until only his tip is in him and the pushes in equally slowly, letting the boy get use to the movement. When he is sure that Kuroko can take anything Akashi throws at him, Akashi lifts one of Kuroko’s leg and hooks it over his shoulder before trusting in harder and deeper than before.

 

Kuroko moans loudly, that angle hitting him right at the prostate. Akashi snaps his hips to and fro, making sure to always hit the same spot. When he circles around Kuroko’s cock and pumps it in rhythm, Kuroko almost let out a scream, his eyes shut tight, tears leaking out and body arcing off the bed.

 

That is all that it takes for Kuroko to cum, and when he does, he does it violently, his body trembling at the force of his orgasm. His body tightens against the hard cock in him, taking Akashi along.

 

Kuroko groans softly at the feeling of hot cum coating his inside. When he is done, Akashi carefully pulls out of the boneless Kuroko, grabbing a wet wipe to clean his now soft cock before doing the same to himself...

 

Seeing his own cum leaking out of Kuroko’s hole and onto the absorbent pad is one of the sexiest thing Akashi has ever witnessed. He grabs another wet wipe to clean Kuroko’s dripping ass before pulling the absorbent pad from beneath the teal boy, gathering all the dirty wipes onto it.

 

Akashi tucks Kuroko into bed before clearing away the mess and joining the blind boy on the bed. He tucks the boy closer and whispers into his ear, “Does it feel good?”

 

The exhausted boy murmurs words sounding like “Mhmm… good. Sleep…” before his breathing evens out and he falls asleep.

 

Akashi chuckles at Kuroko’s cute behaviour before arranging both of them into a more comfortable position, Akashi spooning Kuroko from behind.

 

“I love you…” Akashi whispers into Kuroko’s ear, dropping a small kiss into the lovely teal-coloured hair before he too, falls asleep.

 

 

 

* * *

 

[i] Zokushuu: Crowd

[ii] Riku: six

[iii] Ryousha: two persons

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please stay tune for the last one... which is also smut... featuring bottom Akashi...


End file.
